His Angel, Intoxicating
by hrlqnn
Summary: On one hand, he wanted to see her suffer and die in the most despicable of ways. Yet on the other, he wanted to watch as she squirmed beneath him, moaning out his name for all to hear. What was an Earl to do? Rated M to be safe. [Adult!Demon!Ciel x OC] [Set after Kuroshitsuji II]
1. His Angel, Intoxicating

**His Angel, Intoxicating**

A few decades ago, he would've never imagined himself in this position. Well, perhaps not in this _exact_ position.

After the events that happened in England, he and his loyal butler decided it would be best if he just _disappeared_ for a while. He had faked his death, sending a letter to all of the ones he frequently made contact with, and was on his way. To where? Not even Sebastian knew.

Eventually, they ended up in a small town exactly in the middle of France. He already knew a bit of French, so it didn't take him terribly long to master the language. He had kept his distance from the locals, only going into town when it was absolutely necessary, but not so much as to cause suspicion.

The Phantom and The Crow had successfully hidden themselves among the quiet people in the town. Just as he was finally getting comfortable in his new settings, something _had_ to change.

Sometimes he wondered how different his life would be, had he just ignored the petite little brunette that insisted on having a conversation with him. What would have happened if that damned butler of his had intervened, muttering an excuse about being late, instead of standing there with that insufferable smirk of his? Though, now that he thought about it, he was glad everything had gone the way it had.

The girl had claimed that she just wanted to welcome and get to know the newcomers. Though, after have living there for over forty years, they weren't exactly 'newcomers'.

She was fairly young, only just having turned eighteen. Ciel himself looked to be twenty or so, but in reality he was probably old enough to be her father. At first, he didn't bother making an effort in socializing with the persistent girl. The less ties the better, should he have to suddenly leave again. That was something he'd rather not do. He had become rather fond of his place, and the way everyone minded their own business for once.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

* * *

><p>As they separated, he gave her an accusing look, though the smirk was still present on his face.<p>

"You taste like chocolate."

He mumbled into her neck, placing light kisses wherever he went.

He heard her giggle. Licking his lips, he stole another kiss.

"Well, I admit, I did steal a bite of your cake earlier." she smiled against his lips, trying to look innocent. He knew she was far from it.

Biting her lip as he leaned back, he scolded her mockingly.

"Tch, so improper. You do realize that you had your own piece, yes?"

His hands roamed her sides, making her fidget slightly beneath him.

"Hm, yes." she agreed, smirking up at him. "But I found that your's tasted _much_ better."

He chuckled, shifting his position above her.

"I'm sure it did."

His eyes glowed a bright pink as he buried his head into her neck again, inhaling her addictive scent. Her hands went up to his hair, her fingers tangling themselves within the growing navy locks. She honestly loved his hair; it was such a peculiar color. And so silky to touch, almost as if he spent hours upon hours brushing it, so not a single tangle inhabited the dark strands.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt his teeth sink into her skin, into the spot that nearly made her lose all of her freewill.

"Vous me complétez_._"

The words drifted so carelessly from her lips, she almost didn't realize what she was saying.

The navy-haired man looked at her, amusement flashing in his cerulean-colored eyes.

She almost forgot to breath.

He said nothing, only returning to his previous task, which was undoing the intricate laces of her white gown. He wanted her, he wanted to taste her. Mostly, he wanted to hear her desperate pleas for more as they made love in the shadow-filled room.

However, the thing she wanted most was for him to say it too. She didn't care if it was a lie, she knew no one could feel anything for a horrible person like her.

She just wanted to hear the words escape his lips, seemingly echoing around the room and entrancing her in they way they normally do. That was all she wanted, yet as she felt his cool hands caress the her lower back, she knew she wouldn't be getting such promises just yet.

* * *

><p>She infuriated him at first. He was planning on just disposing of the pest, but she left just as she came. It puzzled him why she didn't immediately hunt him down when he entered town that day. He almost went as far as looking for her dull brown hair in the thinning crowd. Sebastian seemed to notice this as well.<p>

"It seems Miss Debereux hasn't decided to grace us with her presence today."

He had said, obviously amused by his master's confused and almost annoyed expression.

"Hm, so it seems." Ciel mumbled, not sparing the butler a glance.

As annoying as the girl was, Sebastian had to admit he enjoyed her presence. She managed to get under his Young Master's skin in a way he wouldn't dare to do, considering the still valid contract. He often watched amused in the background as the young girl pestered the little Earl to spill his life story to her, as if she was actually an important person in his life.

However, observing his Young Master's expression, perhaps she was. Perhaps she was getting under his skin, in more ways than one.

The two had not seen hide nor hair of the girl for nearly a month, when she suddenly 'happened' to appear in the same shop they were in. She pretended to ignore the Earl, acting unaware of the frequent glances he sent her. It wasn't until she was strolling out of the shop when he finally spoke to her.

"Where were you?" the way he asked made him sound as if he couldn't care less, however the look in his eye made her think otherwise.

She smirked at him, sending him a wink before turning away.

"Aw," she cooed. "So you _do_ care!"

She laughed at his annoyed expression. Unfortunately, she had not changed her annoying behavior in the time that she was gone. Sebastian hid a tiny smirk behind the collar of his jacket.

He sneered at her, "No, of course not. I was just mildly curious as to why the annoying thorn in my side had suddenly disappeared."

"Lying isn't good for the soul, Ciel!" she giggled before skipping away from him.

The former Earl just continued to sneer.

"You needn't worry about my _soul_, Miss Debereux. You'll find that there's _nothing_ to worry about, anyway."

His words held a double meaning, one that he didn't need to explain. He grumbled to himself before ordering Sebastian to ready the carriage. He was done for the day.

* * *

><p>Soft gasps and moans filled the room as the two intertwined themselves with one another.<p>

She panted lightly as they parted once more, her eyes squinted because of the pleasure holding her in it's grip. His tongue drifted across her neck, moving down to her collarbones.

"C-Ciel…"

He grinned maliciously. Looking down and seeing her squirming beneath him, he found the sight absolutely delicious. Drinking in the sight, he returned his attention to those dark pink lips that he loved. He kissed her again and again, reveling in the taste of chocolate and her very soul. It was fairly sweet, her soul. It went perfectly with his sweet-tooth, that hadn't disappeared even after the transformation.

He grinded his hips into hers, eliciting a moan from the young woman.

She leaned up to him, capturing his lips with hers. He bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood. She felt him smirk against the kiss as he deepened it, smearing the blood across both of their mouths. When he pulled away, he looked satisfied as her lips were a shade darker and even more bruised.

She was lost in his endless blue eyes. From their close proximity, she could see all of the different shades merging together to create their perfect cerulean.

"_Mon fantôme._"

She whispered it so tenderly, so _vulnerably_, it made him pause for a moment. He had never heard her speak in such a tone before. He had heard it from others, especially those under him. The way they admired him, it almost made him sick. However, coming from her, he wanted her to say it over and over again, just to hear her voice.

He leaned in closer, to where she could feel his breath on her lips.

"_Mon ange._"

They were both overly possessive in this 'relationship', he noticed. Though, he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

He wasn't quite sure of his feelings for her yet, but what he said was true. She truly was an angel, a gift to him that he could never deserve. Even if she was an impulsive liar and a bit of a thief, she was truly an angel. At least, compared to him she was.

She was perfection in his eyes.

_His_ perfection.

And he'd claim her as his, for as many long, pleasure-filled nights it took.

He was hoping for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Vous me complétez__. _ You complete me.

_Mon fantôme_. My phantom.**  
><strong>  
><em>Mon ange. <em>My angel.**  
><strong>

****Also thank you ladychocolate for correcting one of the French sentences! Sorry I was so late fixing it .-. And sorry if Ciel was a bit OOC at times. It's not exactly smut, I know, but at least it's something xD****

****I'm not sure if I should continue this as an actual story or just leave it as a one-shot at the moment. ****


	2. His Angel, Planning

**Hello, everyone! So I finally got off my ass and did a sort of sequel for this. Been a while, I know, and I know it's just over a thousand words, but hey, I'm pretty proud of this. Also, writing in Sebastian's POV is always so fun ^^ **

**Enjoy, my dears! And do please tell me about any grammar/spelling issues you happen to find!**

* * *

><p>Ciel was constantly being reminded of her fragile mortality. He would notice little things throughout the day. For example, he could be lying beside her and notice the subtle rise and fall of her chest. He could see the pale, peach color of her throat and think about how easily he could wrap his fingers around it and kill her without a second thought. Sometimes he would imagine what her death would be like, and if it would be caused by him or some unknown force. And in those moments, he would try to remind himself that he wouldn't allow her to feel such suffering. In those moments, he felt something that could only be described as something close to fear.<p>

Sure, she could probably endure much more than his dainty and most-likely deceased ex-fiancée. That much was obvious, but he couldn't help but think about how easily the fire in her eyes could be extinguished. Perhaps in more way than one.

* * *

><p>The Earl and his dark butler were on their way into town on business. As soon as the thought of seeing her again entered his mind, he turned to the butler.<p>

"Sebastian," he started. "How exactly did Hannah manage to turn me?"

The Butler, turned to him with the most fake smile he'd seen yet. "Why do you ask, my Lord?"

Clearing his throat, he replied. "Just curious. Before that, I didn't think it was possible for a human to turn into a demon. At least, not like that."

Ciel felt like a child once more under the hard gaze of the elder demon.

Sebastian turned, choosing to look straight ahead. "Does this have to do with the girl you've become so fond of?"

"I'm not obliged to answer your questions."

Sebastian smiled, amused by his master's reply. "Very well, Young Master."

Ciel huffed and stared out the window, ignoring his butler for the rest of the ride. He was annoyed that Sebastian always seemed to figure out everything, though he supposed that had been obvious. He'd been thinking about it for a while. Only rarely did he consider that she would never forgive him for turning her into a monster like him. A demon. However, he was selfish, and did not wish for her pathetic mortality to distract him any longer. He had, regrettably, become attached to her and did not wish to let her go.

The Earl sighed. Damn his human emotions.

* * *

><p>He couldn't avoid seeing her, even if he wanted to. She had spotted him when he was on the way back to the carriage, attacking him with a hug that he was almost surprised by. He shuddered when she got off, being vaguely reminded of the somewhat annoying blonde girl he'd once known.<p>

They exchanged a few words, and being the polite gentleman he was, he invited her over for tea. Her reply, as always, was a simple "Maybe". Though, he knew she would take him up on the offer. She always did.

They would talk about things that neither of them could care less about. Sebastian would eventually leave them be after the sudden looks he'd get from his master, and then they would 'retire' to his bedchambers. Most of the time, however, they would simply continue to talk about more intimate things. It only ever bothered him when she mentioned eventually wanting a family. So many thoughts would plague his mind then; could a demon and human even conceive? Would it be painful for her? Would they have to adopt? Would he have to turn her into a demon first?

Did he even _want_ a family with her? This pathetic little human; a cruel and constant reminder of what he'd once been. Did he really?

Glancing down at her sleeping form, he raised a hand to move strands of hair that had fallen in her face. He hummed quietly, watching her expression twitch slightly as his hand moved down to her exposed throat. His long fingers wrapped around it, passing over the bruises that had begun to form.

They squeezed lightly; her brow furrowed.

Sighing out of habit, his pale hand slid back up to her soft cheeks, caressing them with a touch as light as a summer's breeze. He brought her body closer to his, burying his nose in her messy locks. A smile crept onto his face as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, sighing in content.

Perhaps he did.

* * *

><p>"I wish to change her."<p>

"I know, young Master."

He had that annoying smirk on his face again, though if one looked closely enough, they could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis, as his name was to be until the little shit died, knew about his Master's growing affection for the little mortal girl. He wasn't exactly surprised, however. He had known Ciel Phantomhive longer than anyone- except maybe Undertaker- and he knew how possessive he could get over what he claimed his. He knew this well, considering he was the same way.

Years before, when the little earl was still a human child, he would kill anyone who dared to harm a hair on his head without a second thought (give or take a few, of course). Not because he cared for the lad, but because Ciel was his and he didn't take kindly to sharing. So one could imagine the burning rage he felt when those filthy beings under Trancy's command _dared_ to do all that they did. He had constantly been planning out fates worse than death for those two, _Hannah Anafeloz _and _Claude Faustus_, but their gruesome death in that no-man's-land had to do. He knew they weren't _actually_ dead, because if he did then he would be seriously underestimating them. They had been around for almost as long as he had, but he was older and much more powerful. He would give what was coming for them, after he had trained his new little... _responsibility. _The girl, however, was seriously getting in the way of his carefully thought out plan.

He considered, if Ciel actually went through with the process, training her along with the boy. However, that would all depend on her. If she would be powerful enough, strong enough to survive the first years, he would see.

He already had enough demons under his thumb that were already older and more powerful than the two, but he wanted his last attack on Claude to be personal.

Sebastian Michaelis had plans for the two lovebirds, and he would not allow petty human emotions to ruin his hard work.

The demon lord would end Claude and Hannah's pathetic existence if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
